Infamous: Game of Shadows
by Draykun027
Summary: A story of Andrew Shakro, who lives in a world where all humans have been replaced with superhumans, because of their conduit genes. He learns his powers and becomes one with them, but learns the cruel plot of John Basfew and his plan of world domination.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place years after the events of the game Infamous 2 (Evil Ending). The story of infamous second son does not exist in this, and won't happen in this sorry. I do not own the infamous franchise nor Sucker punch, and am not affiliated with it.**

The world has evolved. Two thirds of the population is dead, and the third left had evolved into super humans. Cole McGrath was the man who made all this happen. He used his powers to eliminated the people without the conduit gene, and those with it, well, they got super powers. I am part of the conduits as we call them. Most people got very minor powers, but some of us, like me, got full on powers.

This all happened when I was just a baby, and I grew up learning how to use my powers. It's been 17 years since the event that people call the McGrath event, and people are still as Dumb as before, crime rates are up, and the world is in chaos.

Sitting on a hotel roof, looking out at the world, orange covering everything. It was the middle of september in colorado, and it was pretty sunny. My powers were basic as far as I knew, meaning they were limited. All I could do was manipulate my body a little bit, letting me create stuff like swords come out of my body, or just give push energy through the ground.

Sirens started wailing near me. Like I said, the crime rate was up, and super humans could commit super crimes. I sat there, and saw a bank robbery In progress. I really couldint watch this, so I shot a bolt of energy at one of the criminals. That was a bad mistake.


	2. Infamous Game of Shadows: Chapter 2

**This takes place years after the events of the game Infamous 2 (Evil Ending). The story of infamous second son does not exist in this, and won't happen in this sorry. I do not own the infamous franchise nor Sucker punch, and am not affiliated with it.**

They shot me like crazy, and dodgeing bullets ain't easy. I jumped of the building and ran towards them.

Adredelin rushed through me, and I was like an animal. Uppercut then a quick kick at the leg took out one. My powers somehow allowed me to launch myself at one of them, and I quickly took out another with that and a quick punch. The third and last on shot me with some ice shards, and slashed me in the knee with one. I was bleeding rapidly, but I kept on fighting. Ran at him with my arms as giant claws, and knocked him down with one swift blow.

Police were all over me, they saw what I did, and it was crazy. My powers were extremely powerful, and It attracted a lot of attention. Police got a few pics of me, then I ran. I had to get out of this mess


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place years after the events of the game Infamous 2 (Evil Ending). The story of infamous second son does not exist in this, and won't happen in this sorry. I do not own the infamous franchise nor Sucker punch, and am not affiliated with it.**

I ran down the streets, getting as far away as I could. These police were really after me, and wanted to get me.

I turned into an alley and started to climb up the building. The police lost track of me when I climbed. This was crazy, I was gonna be all over the news, and soon enough, people will start judging me.

"Andrew, what the Hell are you doing man! You're all over the News!" Nathan said. He was a really good friend of mine with Telekinetic powers. He could lift stuff with his mind, and other things like that. By the way, Nathan was on the Building.

"I know, I stopped a robbery that was In progress, its no biggie." I responded

"No biggie! Dude, your a celebrity now, people are admiring you! Its crazy!"

"Ugh, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I think I got some new powers. I couldn't have fought those guys without them!" I yelled.

Nathan seemed interested, really interested, so I showed them off. I had way more powers than expected. I could quickly disintegrate and Reform, allowing me to travel really far. I could also use my powers to give myself wings and fly places. I could create Guns and More advanced weapons. It was crazy!

"You know, you could become a hero with all these powers, you could become a huge Celebrity!" Nathan suggested. "Look, theres another crime going on over there. You could end it!"

I thought for a couple seconds, and didn't know what to do. I know of an old comic called "Spider Man", came out before I was born. I thought on that one famous quote. "With great power, comes great responsibility".

"Well?" Nathan asked. I jumped off the building and Rocketed myself at the Criminals.

Taking them out was easy. Couple strikes at the head, and a Trip took out one. Blasting another with a couple of shots of energy took out the second one, and same goes for the third and fourth criminal. While I did this, I could feel the energy running through me, but then it hit me.

No really, I got shot in the head with a blast of Fire. It burned a lot, and my quick healing didn't help too much. I got a good look at the guy before I was knocked out on the ground.

I woke up later in the Hospital. My face still burned a bit, but I was feeling better.

"You okay kid?" Said the Man at the Hospital. I looked at him a little bit, and then nodded. "Good. The names Lebron Moskel, I'm the lead police detective." Said the Chief

"So what do you need with me?" I asked.

"Well, the people you fought earlier, they all worked for the same man, his name is John Basfew. He owns many major corporations, including Itex. I haven't told the other police, but I think he's planning something, with all the Money he has, he could rule the world."

In case you didn't know, Itex makes Computers, TV's, phones, Security systems, and everything that has to do with technology.

"I need you with your powers, to fight him and help us to investigate him." The chief said. I thought on it for a little bit, because this was a big job proposal.

"Alright" I said. "When do I start?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the infamous franchise nor Sucker punch, and am not affiliated with it. The next two chapters are good and evil endings. They start at the same time in the book, but have different outcomes, and do change the story a lot. Because of this, I will release two chapters at a time, one Good, one Evil.**

A couple days later, I finally got contacted again. By this time, I was the superstar of Denver, getting calls for Interviews by news networks, being asked to be a advertiser, and I got some free stuff.

My job wasn't working for the Police, but It was too investigate Itex. I also kept stopping the Crimes that happened in the City. I sort of wanted to stay Famous.

Since I wasn't really working for the Police, I got to work with my friends. Nathan, who you've already met, really wanted to help. Another friend of mine, Sabrina, also decided to help me. She could, well, lets stay steal your life. If she touches you, she learns everything about you, and gains your powers. Longer the Touch, the more she absorbs. She's also a skilled hunter and Strategist.

"Andrew, I found some Info on Itex" Nathan Decided to call me.

"Really?" I said "What did you get?"

"Well, Itex has started realesing info on their new project called noctuid. This is their biggest project, to be the greatest thing they do. Noctuid is also an Anagram for Conduit."

"Really? What does this have to with anything? It could just be a average security system."

"Well I hacked into the Itex Secure Server, and I found out this is a project for John Basfew. What this will do is suck out the Conduit genes from everyone, and give them all to Him, he will then have all of the powers of everyone in the U.S."

"Holy Shit man! What are we supposed to do about this?" I asked. This was crazy news.

"I say lets talk to Stab, maybe she'll know what to do." Said Nathan. Stab is Sabrina, she always carries a knife with her, and is very skilled with it.

So, we met at Sabrina's house, called the Den. Its not really a house because its a whole underground base. We take an Elevator from one of the abandoned hotels down to the lowest level. The Den has access to all the electrical systems through out Denver, and could turn out the Power in a Minutes notice.

"Alright, so what do we do? We need to stop him from turning out the Power." I said. We needed to do something, and Soon, before He uses it

"I say, we take it, and destroy it before he uses it. It would stop anyone from using this. We would be world renown hero's." Proposed Nathan. Doing this would let us have our fame, and we could use our fame to solve a lot of the worlds problems.

"Good Idea, we should get to work soon." I said. I thought it was a great Idea.

"No no no." Said Stab. "I say we use it. We could modify it to give all of us powers, and to have a smaller range. Doing this would give us power, and let us help the world with all our powers."

I thought on it for a while. It was a tough desicion. They were both good Ideas, one to destroy it, and one to use it. One way or another, I had to choose, and I did.


	5. Evil Karma: Chapter 5

"Alright, lets go get us some new Powers!" I said Excitingly. We had to do this, it was too valuable of a machine to destroy, and we could use it for ourselves to help the world!

"Okay, the Itex Headquarters lie's at the center of denver. The machine is going to be put their and set up tonight, so we gotta act fast!" Said Stab energetically. She was waiting to do this, and it was time to have a little fun.

Stab and I left as soon as we could, this was exciting. Nathan Understood, and He even decided to help us. He was a a little pissed at us for not working with him, and I guess he didn't want to be alone and not overly awesome powers.

We ran throught the Streets, hoping that we could get there in time. The sad this was, I can't fly. I had to legititmatly run downtown, and I'm telling you, don't try it. I probobly blew up 50 cars trying to get to the Itex HQ, and I knocked over a lot of Civillians doing it. I was pretty ruthless.

"Dammit!" I yelled. Itex had already closed for the day, so we had to break in.

We smashed a window, and tripped the alarms everywhere, and We got swarmed by Soliders. Punches to the Face, a couple of Blades cut through people's skin. I killed, and it was very ruthless while I did it. I had heard a Theory that some powers evolve with the Actions you take, and I could feel it.

We Got through the first floor of guards, and there was definetly seven more floors of Pure bloodbath to come. None of us wanted to go through that fight seven more times, but we were running out of options and time, and we decided too do it.

Floor Number 2. Going to be hard. This floor, was empty.

"Hmm, Looks like the Floor's clear." I said. "That was easy."

"Hmmm, lets head Up a couple more floors, this could just be a trap" Said Stab. Nathan had left during the Blood bath, he decided he couldn't do this anymore.

We went up the next couple of Floors, and still there was no one there. This was getting really suspicous.

At floor Seven, we got to the fight. A man was Covered in Ice Spikes, and looked pretty tough. I could tell he was a Conduit, with extreme Powers. He roared like a beast, and the Room Turned into an Icy Wonderland.

I immediately charged at the Creature. Ice Spikes we coming out of the ground and Cutting us like Crazy. It was turning into parkour, but I kept charging at him. My arms formed into blades, and I jumped into the air, and sliced the Titan's head. No effect, except for the part that I got launched back at the wall. Sabrina couldn't do shit. Her powers were based on Skin contact, and this thing had no skin visible.

Nothing was working, blasts do the Head, Claws, punches, even Rockets had no effect, he was Indestructable. Even if we attacked, we would get hit and sent flying.

We were all doomed until we saw, there was a little spot in its back where skin was exposed. I ran at him, blasted my self into the Air, shot bolts to his face, which then blinded him. My arms became blades again, and I jabbed them Right into that Exposed position. He was feelin' the Pain. While I did this, I saw into his mind. This horrible Creature, that almost killed us, was just an Ordinary man, and he was captured and taken to this lab to be Tested on for John's Own selfish Purposes. He was a Cruel Man. When this was done, we looked around the Room, and Saw tons of People, fully evolved Conduits with Major Powers.

We went Up onto the Balconey, and Saw John. He was getting ready to finish the Machine setup.

"Hmmm, whatcha doin' there John?" I said. He turned and looked supriesed, and Somehow His forced hand at us and Created a Time space Barrier.

"Hello Andrew, I have heard may things about you." He said

"Oh really? What have you heard about me? Probobly nothing worse than you are."

"Hmmm, well. I know you have developed powers to become anyone, anything, and See a person Life by touching an Open Wound. I also know you have come here to use this thing for Yourself, with your friend, Sabrina. Where is The Lovely lady?"

"Right Behind You!" Said Sabrina as She appered out of No where, and Grabbed Johns Head with her Bear hands. She sucked the Life out of him, but soon after, before she got his powers, he Free'd himeself, and Trapped Stab on the Ground, but this was a Long enough distraction for me to strap myself into the Machine, which right now only had enough power to get powers from one person. I Pulled the Lever, Focused on John, and Boom, it all blew Up


End file.
